warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowpelt
'''Willowpelt' is a very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : She is seen with Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they found Firepaw feeding a rabbit to Yellowfang, and helped escort her to the ThunderClan camp. She also believed that Yellowfang would harm the kits, thanks to Brokenstar's rumor. She is later seen on the patrol that went to ShadowClan to get their kits back, fighting Brokenstar' cats, then helping the kits walk when they stumbled. Fire and Ice : Willowpelt expresses contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river. She is seen on many patrols throughout the book, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked at the end of the book. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, she mentions that she will need to move to the nursery soon, meaning she is expecting kits. Fireheart figures out the father is Whitestorm. She is also seen snarling at some WindClan queens who she had been sharing tongues with at the Gathering when Nightstar reveals that ThunderClan had sheltered Brokentail. Rising Storm :She is seen outside the Nursery, her belly swollen with kits, with Brindleface and her two kits: Fernkit and Ashkit. She later gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit, her first litter. She mentions to Fireheart that she misses being a warrior, though she loves her kits. It is suggested she thinks her mate, Whitestorm, should have been deputy. A Dangerous Path : Willowpelt is only mentioned twice in this book; she is seen watching her kits play with the older ones, making sure they do not get hurt. Also, when a hawk appears over the camp, she pushes her kits to safety in the nursery. The Darkest Hour : One of her kits, Sorrelkit nearly died from being fed deathberries by Darkstripe. She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees. She had let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. Whitestorm, her mate, died in the battle while fighting against Bone. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :While on a patrol, Willowpelt sacrificed herself to a badger during an attack. She was crushed under its huge paws in order to save her son Sootpaw, who, ironically, was killed by a badger in Twilight. Her Clanmates are grief-stricken, and she is given a very honorable burial. Her kits were given several days off of apprentice duties to cope with their mother's death. She was the first ThunderClan cat to die after the battle against BloodClan. Bluestar's Prophecy : Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze along with her siblings Redkit and Spottedkit. She is the younger sibling of Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. Later in the book they then become apprentices but Willowkit and Redkit's mentors are unknown. Character Pixels Image:Willowpelt.warrior.png| Warrior Image:Willowpelt.queen.png| Queen Family Mates: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother :Swiftbreeze Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father :AdderfangRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers :RedtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters :SpottedleafRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LeopardfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew ''' :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member '''Neices :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nephews ' :Brambleclaw: Living (As of ''The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole: Deceased, residence unknown 'Great-Nieces ' :Tawnypelt: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Mothwing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) '''Great-Great Nieces :Dawnpelt: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown Great-Great Nephews ' :Tigerheart: Living (As of ''The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) '''Grandsons: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumblepaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughters: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 159 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarpaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Blossompaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: :Unnamed Tom kit: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Granddaughters: :Unnamed She-kit: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category: ThunderClan Cat Category: Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category: Into the Wild characters Category: Fire and Ice characters Category: Forest of Secrets characters Category: Rising Storm characters Category: A Dangerous Path characters Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Rising Storm characters